The Time Turner Incident
by Muggleborn Demigod
Summary: When Rose Weasley lets James Potter snoop around his father's study she did not expect to be sent back in time to 1995 with the rest of her family. And especially not into a room filled with a bunch of dead people. But Rose has only one question: How will they get back?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so excited. My first story! I know it's a little short but whatever. I'm sure the next chapter will be longer. And I'd really appreciate some reviews! Any kind of criticism is welcome. Now, let's get on with it shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"No."

"C'mon Rose."

"James," Rose Weasley looked at her cousin, exasperated. "We are not going on an 'adventure', as you call it, into your father's study. I've told you a million times. He told you specifically not to go in there."

"But it'll be fun!"

"Rose," Albus Potter looked up from the book he was reading. "Just let him. He'll never stop bugging you if you don't."

"But Al-"

"Rosie, he's right," Scorpius Malfoy looked up at his girlfriend. "Why don't we all just go with him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?"

Rose sighed. "Fine. But we're waiting until everyone else gets here first."

Almost as soon as Rose said that, a large amount of people walked in.

"Hey guys!" Louis Weasley said brightly. "What's up?"

"James is planning on having an 'adventure' because Dad and the rest of the family are at that Ministry thing." Lily Potter said, rolling her eyes at the childish antics of her brother, who was now whispering to Louis excitedly.

"Oh, great," Dominique Weasley said sarcastically. "That's _exactly_ what I need right now. A stupid James."

"James is always stupid."

"Touché."

"Rose," James spoke up. "Can we go now?"

"No, Teddy, Victoire, Fred, and Roxanne aren't here yet. We have to wait for them."

"Aw, but that'll take forever!" James whined.

"We're here!"

"…or not."

Teddy Lupin smiled at all the kids crammed into the living room of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. "Hey guys. How ar-"

"Let's go!" James shouted, grabbing Teddy's wrist and dragging him up the stairs.

Victoire Lupin, née Weasley, looked confused. "What's going on?"

"James wants to snoop around in Uncle Harry's study," Rose explained. "Why are Fred and Roxanne with you?"

"Dad asked if they could take us here because they stopped by the store and he was running late," Roxanne said, rolling her eyes. "Why does James want to look around in Uncle Harry's study?"

"I have no clue. You'll have to ask him when we get up there, 'cause there's no way I'm letting him do it by himself."

"Ah, yes. That would end terribly."

"I couldn't agree more."

And with that, the rest of Weasley-Potter-Lupin-Malfoy clan marched upstairs.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Oh my Merlin! Fred you have to see this!" James said, quickly turning around and tossing the small, shiny object he had found towards his cousin.

Unfortunately, Fred did not hear him over everyone talking, and the object hit the wall, breaking. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the object, which was now emitting a very peculiar looking smoke. Rose walked over and looked at it. Her eyes grew wide.

"JA-"

But poor Rose was cut off as the smoke engulfed them and, with a flash of light, they all disappeared.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2! It's not much longer but the next one's introductions so it should be longer. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Harry Potter**

"-MES SIRIUS POTTER! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Rose glared at her cousin. "That was a time turner you idiot! And you _broke_ it! Who knows what time we're in!"

"FILTH! SCUM! HALF-BREEDS! FREAKS! BLOOD TRATIORS! HOW DARE YOU BEFO-"

"SHUT UP!" Rose shouted, pointing her wand at the portrait that had been yelling. It was of an ugly old woman.

Just as the words left her mouth, several people came out of a door she had not seen.

"Who are you and how did you get here? This house is under the Fidelius." A man with long, dark hair said.

"If you don't mind my asking what year is it?" Rose questioned.

"It's 1995," a man with red hair pulled into a ponytail said. "Why do you need to know?"

James blinked. "This is so cool! I finally get to meet S-"

Lily put her hand over his mouth. "Long story short, we're from the future. 27 years to be exact. We got here by time turner." She said calmly. "Ew! James just licked me!" She quickly wiped her hand on her jeans.

"That's impossible. You can only travel back in time 24 hours at the max by time turner." said a girl with bushy brown hair, who Rose recognized to be a younger version of her mother.

"I don't think it's the same if you break a time turner," Lucy said. "Besides, I don't think many people would be stupid enough to break one to find out." She glared at James.

"Hey, you can't blame me for this!"

"Oh, yes I-"

"Prove it."

"What?" Rose turned and saw a younger version of her Uncle Harry. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"I got this one, Rose" Al said. He walked up to his father. "I'm really sorry about this." He smiled apologetically. "The Sorting Hat considered placing you in Slytherin but you told it to place you in Gryffindor."

Everyone gasped. Harry's eyes widened. "H-how do you know that? I've never told anyone."

"You tell me in the future." Al replied quietly.

Harry nodded slowly. "Okay. I believe you. I would never tell anyone that but if you know you must be good."

"Harry!" gasped Hermione.

"If it helps, we know you used a time turner to save Sirius in your third year. And Sirius is a dog Animagus. And D-er, Harry's dad was a stag." James said.

"Well, I guess I believe you. No one except for Remus, Lily, Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew that James was a stag. And only the Order knows I'm a dog."

"Sirius!"

"Hermione, calm down. You know it's true."

"Why don't we go into the dining room and introduce ourselves," Teddy suggested quietly, still in shock from seeing his parents.

"Marvelous idea," Molly said. "I'll get some dinner started as well."

"Thank you," Victoire smiled gratefully. "I'm sure we could all use it."

And they all walked into the dining room.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! It's a lot longer than the first two. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Fred II will be _Fred. _Molly II will be _Molly._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Everyone took a seat around the large dining room table. Molly moved around the kitchen, picking up everything she needed to make dinner, and levitating them to the stove. Teddy stood up, "I think I'll introduce myself first. We'll go in order of your parent's ages." He gave them all a meaningful glance. "And we'll tell them our names, ages, parents, house and anything else you want to add." He cleared his throat. "Well, my name is Teddy Remus Lupin."

Remus choked and Sirius laughed. "I'm guessing your Moony's son?"

"I'm 24," Teddy continued, ignoring Sirius. "I was in Gryffindor, I'm an Auror, and my parents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks." he finished, sitting down.

Tonks beamed and Sirius shouted, "Moony! We're family!"

"Oh, and I'm not a werewolf if that's what your worried about." Teddy added, noticing his father's pale face. Remus breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at him.

Victoire stood up next, "I'm Victoire Weasley Lupin," she stated. "I'm 22, was in, sorry not Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw, and I used to play Keeper on the school team. I'm a Healer now and my parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour." She sat back in her seat next to Teddy.

Harry blinked. "Fleur Delacour, as in TriWizard Champion Fleur?"

"That's her."

"Oh."

Fred and George were laughing at Bill, whose face was bright red. "Looks like those lessons to-"

"-'eemprove 'er eenglish' paid off-"

"-eh, Bill?"

Molly glared at them from the kitchen. "Oh, do be nice, boys. For all you know your kids could be here too." She turned to Victoire. "Don't worry about being in Ravenclaw, dear. Weasleys were bound to end up in other houses sooner or later."

Dominique stood up, stretching. "Guess it's my turn. Dominique Weasley. I'm 20, was a Beater for my house team, and am Vic's little sister. I'm a dragon tamer now, like Uncle Charlie, and I was in Slytherin." She plopped back into her seat.

"SLYTHERIN?"

"No way!"

"Hmm, Weasley in Slytherin, curious, though she does seem the type…"

"But you don't even look Dark!"

"SHUT UP!"

Surprisingly enough, it was Harry who said this. "Who cares that she was in Slytherin? She's still your family! It shouldn't matter what house they're in, Slytherin or not. Just because she's in Slytherin doesn't mean she's Dark. And who knows? Maybe Slytherin isn't all that bad in the future."

Dominique smiled. "Thanks, but this kind of reaction doesn't really affect me much anymore. Back home lots of people teased me about it. But my family stood up for me, not unlike you did just now, and I was okay."

"Yeah, yeah, can I introduce myself now?"

"Go ahead."

"Right, well I'm Louis Weasley, Dom and Vic's younger brother. I'm 17, going into my last year at Hogwarts. I'm a Gryffindor and I play Chaser. I'm also part of the Third Generation Marauders."

Sirius looked at him. "Map?"

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"He's a legit Marauder." Sirius stated.

"You know what-"

"-the Map is?" Fred and George peered at Sirius closely. 'And who-"

"-the Marauders are?"

Sirius scoffed. "Of course I do. I-"

"Moving on," _Molly _said firmly. "It's our turn." She gestured to Lucy.

"I'm Lucy Weasley. I was in Ravenclaw and played Seeker for the team. I'm 20 and I work at the department of Magical Cooperation. My parents are Percy Weasley and Audrey Smith."

All the Weasleys stiffened and Molly dropped the spoon she was holding. "So he comes back?" she inquired, looking hopeful.

"Yeah," _Molly _said. "Molly Weasley, by the way. I'm Lucy's twin. Ravenclaw as well, but I was Keeper. I work at the Department of Magical Cooperation as well."

Molly sniffled, "Percy named his daughter after me? Oh, how sweet!"

"Yeah, He said it was for-"

"Our turn!" _Fred_ jumped up, grabbing Roxanne's hand. Lucy and _Molly _sat down, the latter glaring at _Fred._ "Fred Weasley, the second of course-"

"Roxanne Weasley-"

"-17, twins, Gryffindors, and, Beaters-"

"-parents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson-"

"-and we are part of the Third Generation Marauders." They finished together.

"I thought you were dating Angelina, Fred."

"No, Hermione, we just went to the Yule Ball together. It's George who really likes her."

"Hey!"

"Just stating the truth, dear brother."

"Yes, well, moving on." Rose stood up. "Rose Weasley. I'm 16 and I play Chaser on my house team. My parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger an-"

"Hand over the Galleons, Fred. I told you they would get together."

Fred grumbled as he gave a triumphant George 5 galleons as Hermione flushed a deep red.

"You bet on us?" yelped Ron, red from embarrassment as well.

"Everyone was, Ronniekins."

"What do you mean every-"

"AND," Rose said loudly. "I'm in Slytherin."

"WHAT?"

"Ronald!"

"Ron and Hermione's offspring can't be in Slytherin!"

"Do I really have to go over the whole 'it doesn't matter' thing again?"

"No way!"

"Seriously?"

"No, I'm-"

"Shut up, Sirius."

Rose sighed. She expected this. The reaction she had at home wasn't as bad, of course, because of Dominique. Her Uncle Harry had even expected her to be a Slytherin. But it still stung a little to see how her father reacted. She knew that he didn't like Slytherin in this time even though he was sort of okay with it in her time.

Finally, after another few minutes of shouting, Dominique yelled, "SHUT UP! You heard his speech." She thrust an arm in Harry's direction. "Don't judge. Not all Slytherins are Dark, blah, blah, blah. You know what I mean. Rose is no different from me. I mean, yeah, she's the daughter of two-thirds of the Golden Trio. She's probably more important than me. But she is still a human being with feelings. This is exactly how people reacted in our time but worse. How do you think that makes her feel?"

Everyone looked down, ashamed. Hermione spoke up, "Oh, Rose, I'm sorry. It's just that right now all Slytherins are considered evil. We didn't mean to offend you."

"It's fine," Rose replied softly. "Lots of people thought that when I was Sorted. They thought that the Hat made a mistake. They avoided me. But I was-I _am _proud to be in Slytherin." Rose sat down after that and looked down so that her hair covered her face.

"Right, um, I'm Hugo Weasley," he said, standing up after a nudge from Lily. "I'm Rose's little brother, 14, Keeper, and a Hufflepuff."

Tonks smiled. "YAY, a Hufflepuff!"

Hugo grinned at her and sat down.

James jumped up. "James Sirius Potter, at your service," he said with a bow.

Sirius' eyes widened. He turned to Harry, "You named your kid after me?"

"I guess, I mean, who else would I name him after then you and my dad?"

Sirius hugged him, "Thank you."

"Of course."

"I'm 17, a Chaser, a Gryffindor, part of the Third Generation Marauders, and my parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley." He sat down.

"My sister!"

"WHAT?"

"Oh, I knew it would happen."

"I told you, Ginny!"

"A red head and everything! Pay up, Sirius."

"Aw, c'mon Harry. Couldn't you have gone for a pretty blonde?"

Harry was unable to answer, as he had gone a deep crimson. He quickly glanced at Ginny, who was as red as her hair and looking extremely embarrassed.

It was Teddy who stopped the fights. "Okay, okay, we know. She's your little sister and all that. But can we have all the yelling at the end? My ears hurt from all the Slytherin yelling."

"I'm Al Potter an-"

"Full name, Al."

"James, I know you're only saying that so people can start yelling again."

"No I'm not…"

"Whatever, it'll come out eventually. Please don't comment until I'm done. That way it'll be easier." Al took a deep breath. "My name is Albus Severus Potter." There were several gasps. "I'm 16, a Seeker, James' younger brother, and in Slytherin." He sat down glumly.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about us. We know better than to comment on you being in Slytherin." Ginny said, pointedly looking at Ron and Sirius. "And the same speech applies to your name. Snape must've done something big for you to be named after him; he's terrible now."

"Dad has always said Snape was the bravest man he knew," Al said quietly. Everyone looked at him like he had gone crazy. "At first I thought he was mad. But I learned the truth soon enough. Snape is an extremely brave person. Dad told me in my third year about what he had done." Several people looked at him expectantly. "I'm not telling you, if that's what you want. It's Dad's story to tell, not mine."

"Alrighty then. My turn! I'm Lily Luna Potter. 14, Hufflepuff, Chaser. I'm James and Al's younger sister."

"Three kids?" Harry said faintly. "I never thought I'd live long enough to have one kid, let alone three."

Sirius frowned. "You shouldn't think like that Harry. You deserve to have a happy family. Er, you guys are a happy family, right?"

The Potter kids nodded.

"So is there anyone else that needs to be introduced?" Arthur inquired.

"Yeah," Scorpius said quietly as he stood up. "Me."

Ron gaped. "You look like a Malfoy!"

Hermione promptly slapped him over the head.

"That's because I am."

Ron gasped. "Then what are you doing here? Death Eater!" he pointed his wand at Scorpius.

"Dad," Rose said forcefully, glaring at her father. "He's our friend."

"You're friends with a Malfoy?"

"We all are," Al said. "And if you have a problem with one of us, you have a problem with all of us. So I suggest you shut up now."

Ron closed his mouth.

"Scorpius Malfoy. I'm 16, Slytherin, a Chaser, and my parents are Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass."

"Oh, is that Daphne's sister? I think I've heard of her."

"Yeah."

"So are you a Death Eater?"

"Sirius!"

"What? It's an innocent question."

"I'm not a Death Eater," Scorpius spoke over Sirius and Remus. "Blood purity doesn't matter much in the future."

"Blood purity matters to all Malfoys." Sirius said.

"Not to me." Scorpius smiled at Rose.

"Dinner's done!" Molly called out.

"FOOD!" Hugo bellowed. Lily slapped him.

"Boys and their stomachs…"

"Not all boys only care about food Lily." Al said.

"But most boys do."

"Do I? Does Scorpius?"

"Well no, but you guys are weird."

"Gee, thanks."

"You know it's true."

Al rolled his eyes as Molly set the food on the table. "Thank you for having us here."

"Oh, not a problem, dears. Eat up."

After a few minutes of stuffing his face, Sirius asked the question everyone had been wondering, "Since we obviously won the war, who died?"

**Please Reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, folks. Chapter 4. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not blonde so I obviously don't own Harry Potter.**

The future people shared a look, obviously trying to figure out how to answer.

"Well?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"I don't think we can answer that," Teddy said slowly. "It might disrupt the timeline. We've already messed it up enough as it is. I don't want to do any more damage."

"Exactly. You can't mess it up anymore then you have now."

"You're wrong. If we told you who died, you would try extra hard to protect them and that may cause someone else to die."

Sirius didn't have an answer to that.

"Well," Harry started hesitantly. "Do you think you can tell us what we do in the future?"

Teddy bit his lip. "I don't think that's a good idea…"

"C'mon Teddy! They deserve to know something other than their future kids' names." James whined.

"Fine, I guess."

"Yes!"

"What do I do in the future?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"You were a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies for a few years until you became pregnant with James," Lily said. "After you had him you became a writer in the Quidditch section of the_ Daily Prophet_."

"I was a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies?" asked Ginny in awe.

"But Ginny can't ride a broom." Ron protested.

"She's been stealing the brooms out of the shed and riding them since she was six."

"Oh."

"What am I in the future?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Rose said.

"Really? That's amazing! I've always thought about working in law."

"And me?" Ron asked.

"You helped around WWW for a bit before becoming an Auror." Hugo said proudly.

"What's WWW?"

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Uncle George and Uncle Fred's shop."

"YES!"

"We did it!"

Molly groaned as Ron looked excited that he was an Auror.

"Where do I work in the future?" Harry inquired.

"You're Head Auror," Al informed him. "The youngest Head ever."

Harry's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"No, I'm-"

"Sirius?"

"Yeah, Moony?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

"Yeah, Dad," James said over Sirius and Remus. "You caught a lot of Death Eaters when the war ended. It was only right that you became Head."

Harry still looked shocked.

"Everyone else still has the jobs they have now." Lucy said before anyone else could ask questions. _Thank Merlin Sirius didn't ask if he did anything, _she thought_, that would have caused a problem._

"We should figure out where everyone's going to sleep," _Molly _said.

"Oh, yes!" Molly exclaimed, smiling at her granddaughter. "I suppose Rose, Lily, and Roxanne can sleep with Hermione and Ginny if that's okay with you girls." They nodded. "Al, Scorpius, and Hugo can sleep with Ron and Harry if that's alright." The boys gave a nod, though Ron's was a little reluctant. He was still wary of Scorpius. "James, _Fred_, and Louis can sleep with the twins." She looked at them for conformation and they all nodded eagerly as everyone else groaned. "Victoire, Dominique, Lucy, and_ Molly_ can sleep in the one of the extra rooms and Teddy can stay in the living room with Remus. Does that sound okay?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, well, that's sett-"

_You got a phone call moth-_

Victoire scrambled in her seat and pulled out a phone, quickly answering.

"Hello?" she asked timidly.

Everyone heard a loud scream on the other end. James, _Fred,_ and Louis immediately shrank back.

"Mom," Dominique explained. "They're scared of her Veela temper."

"Mom-yes, we're fine. M-yes, we're safe. Would-no, no one's injured."

Everyone watched as Victoire became frustrated with her mother because she wouldn't let her speak.

"-okay, fine. Can I talk now?"

She pressed a button and set the phone on the table.

"We're on speaker now. Feel free to yell at James and _Fred._"

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

"FRED FABIAN WEASLEY!"

"Ginny," came an amused voice. "You can yell later. Can we discuss how to get them back first?"

"But where's the fun in that," protested Ginny.

"We should Ginny. And, Angelina, stay away from my good ear when you yell." Came a different male voice.

"Alright George." Said Angelina

"You guys are no fun." Sniffed Ginny.

"I'm Harry Potter. When have things ever been fun?"

"…there is so much truth in that statement."

"I know. So what exactly happened? And where are you?"

"Well," Rose started. "This is going to be a bit of a shock but," She hesitated.

"C'mon Rose out with it." Came a female voice.

"We're at Grimmauld Place."

"No you aren't. We already searched there."

"You didn't let me finish. We're at Grimmuald Place, 1995."

**Virtual cookies for all those who know what Victoire's ringtone is! Hint: it has to do with Starkid, Holy Musical Batman_, _Superman, and Snoop Dog.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! I got out of school today. And I got on the High Honor Roll with a 4.0 average. So, in honor of that, NEW CHAPTER! It's also the Summer Solstice, which means (to all PJO fans) that the gods are having a meeting on Olympus today. Wish I could go...that'd be totally awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

_**Previously:**_

_"I know. So what exactly happened? And where are you?"_

_"Well," Rose started. "This is going to be a bit of a shock but," She hesitated._

_"C'mon Rose out with it." Came a female voice._

_"We're at Grimmauld Place."_

_"No you aren't. We already searched there.'_

_"You didn't let me finish. We're at Grimmuald Place, 1995."_

"WHAT?"

"1995?"

"JAMES!"

"FRED!"

"NO WAY!"

"_1995?_"

"QUIET!" shouted Harry from the phone. "We should deal with this is a calmer manner. We're adults for Godric's sake."

"Harry's right," came the female voice from before. "We should calm down."

"So how did you get there anyways?" came a deep male voice that seemed vaguely familiar to the past people.

"Well, Dad," Rose started. "James made us all go on an 'adventure' into Uncle Harry's office and found a time turner. He threw it at _Fred, _who didn't catch it, and it hit the wall and broke. Then, this weird smoke came out of it and the next thing we know we're at Grimmauld Place with a portrait yelling at us about blood traitors and half-breeds."

"Ah," Harry mused. "You met Mrs. Black. Yeah, we took her portrait down after the war."

"Seriously?" Sirius asked. "How'd you do it? 'Cause I really wanna take her down."

There were whispers on the other end.

"With help from Kreacher," came the woman's voice again.

"No way. He would never take her down. He _worships_ her."

"Well, if you would just be nice to him-"

Groans came from the phone.

"Hermione, don't start that again," Harry said. "We got enough of it back in fifth year and we're already nice to him now."

"But they-"

"Hermione," Ron said, sounding exasperated. "We've been over this. You can't help every single house elf in the universe. They like their jobs. They don't want to be paid or have sick leaves and all that. Remember Winky?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"No buts."

"Now that that's over, can we get to how we're going get our kids back from 1995?"

"Oh, fine."

"Thank you."

"You can get us back right?" Lucy questioned. Everyone turned to her. "Because I'd rather not stay here for the rest of my life."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we can. We just need to tweak my other time turner to go back two more years. It only goes 25 years back now."

"How long will that take?" _Molly _asked.

"About a week at the most. We're waiting for Neville to bring this one plant that might help. And Lexi and Luna are coming over to help as well."

"Professor Longbottom's coming?" James gulped. "Is he bringing Lorraine?"

"Is Mrs. Dame bringing Lizzie?" Al asked, looking pale.

"Is Mrs. Scamander bringing Lorcan?" Lily inquired, looking considerably brighter.

"Probably."

James put a hand over the speaker. "I'm in deep shit."

"James! Lanuage!"

"Sorry Rose."

James took his hand away from the speaker. "She's gonna murder me."

Al shook his head. "I think I should write my will now. I'll be dead when I get home."

"Oh yay! I get to talk to Lorcan!" Lily squealed.

"I don't get it." Sirius said, looking confused.

"Lorraine and Lizzie are James and Al's girlfriends, respectively. They're usually pretty chill but when they get angry…"

"Ooh, I see. Lily was the same. Are they redheads?"

"Yeah, but it's weird. Lorraine's parents are both blonde but I think her great-grandma has red hair or something."

"I don't think I've ever heard of the Dame family."

"Lizzie's Muggleborn."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, she's my best friend."

"Really? What House is she in?"

"Slytherin."

"That's ironic. Muggleborn in Slytherin."

"There are plenty of Muggleborns in Slytherin now."

"Okay then who's Lorcan?"

"My boyfriend," Lily jumped in the conversation. "His mom's Luna Loveood. Have you met her?" she directed the question at her father.

"Um, no, I haven't." Harry asked.

"Oh, I have," Ginny said. "She's odd, but fun."

"She's who I'm names after."

"Are we close in the future?"

"The best of friends."

"Cool." Ginny smiled.

"What Houses are Lorcan and Lorraine in?"

"Lorraine: Gryffindor. Lorcan: Ravenclaw."

"Finally, another Gryffindor."

"What's wrong with the other Houses?" all the non-Gryffindors asked.

"Nothing, they're all great." Sirius said quickly, as he saw the looks on the faces of the non-Gryffindors.

"That's what I thought." Rose said, smirking.

"Are you done yet?" came Ron's voice through the phone.

"OH! Sorry Dad."

"Alright, well, Neville, Luna, and Lexi are here so we should go before James and Al are yelled at. I'll talk to you all later, okay?" Harry said.

"Okay." Chorused all the future kids.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Victoire ended the call.

"Thank Godric that's over," James said. "I thought for sure Mum was going to kill me through the phone."

"You're an idiot James."

"Hey!"

"It's true."

James pouted. "You guys are just jealous of my awesomeness."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"C'mon, it's late," Dominique said. "We should get to bed. Hugo looks like he's about to fall asleep in his mashed potatoes."

"Am not!"

"Dom's right," Victoire said. "It's been a long day. Let's go everyone."

"We don't have clothes." Roxanne pointed out.

"Wrong," Rose smirked. "I'm always prepared when we go somewhere with James and _Fred_." She pulled out a small handbag from her jacket pocket.

"Uh, Rose? PJs would never fit in there."

"Undetectable Extension Charm. Mum put in on for me. There's clothes in here for everyone. It should last about a week."

"Awesome."

"I know, right?"

"How did you get everyone clothes?"

"I asked everyone's mums for some clothes to last about a week just in case James did something. Everyone's clothes are in a backpack with their names on it."

Rose pulled out a bunch of backpacks and put them in a pile. She dug through it and pulled out five backpacks and gave them to Al, Dominique, Lily, and Scorpius. She pulled on the last one and said to the others, "You guys can find yours now."

Then she walked up the stairs followed by Al, Dominique, Lily, and Scorpius, and into the room she would be sharing with Lily, Roxanne, and the younger versions of her mother and aunt. _This trip is going to be interesting, that's for sure, _Rose thought as she heard everyone downstairs arguing loudly over the backpacks. _I just hope we don't have to tell everyone about the deaths in the family._

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait. I was camping last weekend and was busy reading I Am Number Four and The Power of Six so... yeah. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**

Rose, Lily, Dominique, Al, and Scorpius stood in the hallway at the top of the stairs awkwardly. They had no clue to which rooms they would be staying in so they decided to wait for the rest to come upstairs. Lily and Dominique were sifting through their backpacks, checking the clothes Rose had brought.

"Hey!" Lily exclaimed. "This is my favorite T-shirt. I was wondering where it went…"

Rose smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I think your mom just took a bunch of random stuff."

Lily shook her head in disapproval and went back to her backpack.

"Hey, Rose, I was wondering," Scorpius started. "When did you find the time to ask my mom for some of my clothes?"

"Hmm? Oh, I ask her at the beginning of each school year. I just have to owl her the backpack with the old clothes and she sends it back with new clothes."

"Do you have clothes for anyone else?" Al asked.

"I have some for Lorcan, Lysander, Lorraine, Frank, Alice, Lizzie, Alex, Jamie, Jonathon, and Allison."

"Wow. Why do you have some for them?"

"Because we hang out with them a lot."

"Very true."

"Why are you guys just standing here?"

Rose turned around and saw James. "We're here because we have no clue as to where exactly our rooms are."

"Oh."

"Oh here, let me help," Ginny had come up the stairs. "Our room is that way." She pointed to a door a few feet down. "Al, your room is here." She pointed to one on the right. "And James your room is over there." She pointed to a door farther down. "I think the extra bedroom is this one." She poked her head inside the door next to her room. "Yup, that's it. Let's go to our room, okay? Hermione'll be up in a minute, she's helping sort the backpacks." She directed the last part to Rose and Lily.

"Hold on," Lily said. She fixed something in her backpack. "Okay, I'm ready."

Rose kissed Scorpius on the cheek. "See you in the morning."

"Hopefully. Your dad might kill me before then."

"Scorpius…"

"I know, I know. Goodnight."

Rose smiled before walking down the hall and into her room.

James and Dominique were already in their rooms and Al was next to him. "Let's go before we get stampeded."

Al nodded and they walked into their room just as everyone came up the stairs.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"This is awkward."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"No problem, Lieutenant Sarcasm." Roxanne smiled sweetly at Lily who glared.

"Lily…" Rose said warningly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

They had all changed into a pair of PJs already and were sprawled on their beds. Lily was on her stomach, head resting on her hands. Roxanne was leaning back against the headboard of her bed and Rose was sitting cross legged in the middle of hers. Ginny was laying down with her feet resting against the headboard. Hermione was sitting up with her legs under the blankets.

"Do you have any questions?" Rose asked a silent Hermione and Ginny.

"Er, yeah, actually," Ginny said. "How do me and, um, Harry get together?"

"Harry and I." corrected Hermione.

"Whatever."

"Ooh, I love this story!" Lily squealed. Ginny flushed. "Okay, Dad found out he like you when he saw you and Mr.-er Dean Thomas, who was your boyfriend at the time, snogging in a deserted corridor. You finally broke up with Dean but Dad STILL didn't ask you out. Then Dad had a detention with Snape on the day of the last Quidditch game so he couldn't play, so you filled in for him. When Dad went back to the common room he found out Gryffindor won and then he kissed you in front of everyone, including Uncle Ron."

Ginny flushed darker. Hermione smiled. "Well, what about me? How do I end up with Ron?"

"Okay, picture this," Rose says. "You are in the middle of the final battle at Hogwarts. You, Dad, and Uncle Harry are trying to find something that will help defeat Voldemort." She avoided mentioning the Horcruxes. "And then Dad says something about house-elves which results in you kissing him."

"And the whole time Uncle Harry's standing there trying to get you guys to stop 'cause you need to find that thing to defeat Voldy," Roxanne grinned and Ginny started laughing.

Hermione turned scarlet.

"I wonder what the guys are doing," Lily mused.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Sooo…"

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"How am I supposed to know, Al?"

They had changed as well. Hugo was lying on his stomach with his head propped up by his hands. Al was lying on his with his legs dangling over on one side and Scorpius was leaning back on the headboard with his hands behind his head. Ron was sitting cross-legged towards the bottom of his bed and Harry was sitting with his legs sprawled in front of him, leaning back on his hands.

"I have a question." Harry said.

"What about?" Al turned to his younger father.

"Um, how exactly do Ginny and I get together?"

"Oh, this'll be good," Hugo leaned forward on his elbows.

"Er, well you had a detention with Snape on the day of the last Quidditch game," Al started. "So you couldn't play Seeker. Mum filled in for you and uh, -what was his name?- oh right, Dean Thomas filled in for her." Hugo frowned when Al messed up the name Dean Thomas. "The game was over when you finished your detention and you walked back to Gryffindor Tower where you found out they won. Then you kissed Mum in front of all of Gryffindor."

Harry went red and Ron raised his eyebrows. "What did I do?"

"You nodded," Hugo told his dad. Ron shrugged.

"What about Ron? How did he get with Hermione?" a now pink Harry asked.

"Weeeeelll," Hugo dragged out the word. "Imagine you are in the middle of searching for something that will help lead to the end of Voldemort during the final battle at Hogwarts." he avoided the word 'Horcruxes'. "And you're standing in front of the Room of Requirement-"

"What's that?"

"A room commonly referred to as the Come and Go Room by the house-elves, the Room of Requirement is a place that will do just as the name suggests. All you have to do is pace in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy on the seventh floor wishing for what you require and it will be there. As long as what you want isn't food," Scorpius stated.

Al stared at him. "You've been spending too much time with Rose."

Scorpius just shrugged.

"Moving on," Hugo said. "You're standing in front of the Room of Requirement, Dad says something about getting the house-elves and then Mum kisses him."

"While Dad is standing there trying, and failing, to get them to stop," Al grinned.

Ron went the classic Weasley red.

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Choices for the prank victim: Rose, Victoire, Dominique, Lily, Al, Sirius, or Rose and Scorpius." James declared.

"Rose and Scorpius." _Fred _said immediately.

"I was thinking Al." James said.

"I vote Dominique." Louis interjected.

"How about this:-"

"-we prank all of them." Fred and George said.

"Hmmm…alright, I think we can pull that off. Loius do you have the stuff?"

Louis held up a shrunken Skiving Snackbox. "Of course I do." He then pulled out his wand and unshrunk it.

"Is that?"

"No way…"

"A Skiving Snackbox." _Fred_ said as he opened it and pulled out a few pills, looked at them, and put two of them back.

Fred and George looked at the box in awe.

James smirked. "Okay you guys, here's the plan…"

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh gods, sorry for not updating in 3 weeks! I got a bit stuck, forgot my prank idea, and then I got into The 39 Clues. And then I was dragged up a mountain with nothing to do but listen to Starkid and read. But at least I'm here now! Please check out the poll on my profile! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Tempted Reader: Thank you!**

**Ilovemygiraffe: It can be Sergent OR Lieutenant.**

**Your average Gryffindor Girl: Thank you! And, yes, Brian Holden is hilarious.**

**Disclaimer: I am not British, therefore I do not own.**

Teddy and Remus were sipping coffee in the dining room in silence. The only sounds that could be heard were from Molly, who was in the kitchen making breakfast. Remus was reading the _Daily Prophet _and Teddy was thinking about how they were going to get back.

_Okay, _Teddy thought,_ Harry is working on a way to get us back. And so are Ron and Hermione. They can get us back. No need to worry. Though I still don't get why Harry called Lizzie's mum over to help. She's a Muggle._

He was taken out of his musings by the arrival of Victoire, Dominique, Molly, and Lucy. Victoire was in a white skirt that fell to her knees and a pale blue blouse with a pair of blue flats. Her silvery blonde hair was pulled into a bun. Dominique was in a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, a black T-shirt with the words 'Black is the new Black' written across it in white, and dragon hide boots. Her red hair was pulled into a ponytail. _Molly_ was in a plain white V-neck, light blue skinny jeans, and a pair of white flats. Her red hair fell in waves to her shoulders. Lucy was wearing a blue T-shirt that read 'District 4', skinny jeans, and converse with her straight brown hair down.

"'Morning," Victoire said, smiling at Teddy.

Dominique yawned and put her head on the table. She was asleep in seconds. _Molly_ and Lucy immediately went to help Molly make breakfast after muttering a quick 'good morning' to Teddy and Remus.

Soon after the girls came down James,_ Fred_, Louis, and the twins (all of them dressed in different colored T-shirts and jeans) came down giggling like mad. They were followed by Harry, Ron, Al, Scorpius, and Hugo (who were also in different colored shirts and jeans). Victoire sighed.

"All right what did you do?" she asked, looking at James and _Fred_.

"Us?" they said, pulling the innocent look. "What ever do you mean, dear cousin?"

Victoire raised a brow. "You know you guys can't pull off the innocent look ri-"

She was cut off by a loud scream coming from upstairs. There was the sound of feet pounding down the stairs and then the dining room door burst open to reveal a furious Lily, followed by equally mad Rose, Roxanne, Hermione and Ginny.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Lily screeched. She waved her arms around and everyone saw that they were covered in bright, neon colors. They looked past the still screaming Lily to see that Rose's skin was a scaly green, Roxanne's legs and arms were covered in fur, Hermione's hair was sticking straight up, and Ginny's arms were covered in blisters.

Roxanne quickly pulled out her wand and silenced Lily (not that she noticed) and Rose stepped forward.

"You don't fix us this instant, I will tell your mothers about every single prank you have ever pulled in your life." She said.

"And I'll hex you," Ginny put in.

All the boys paled and immediately Louis brought out a powder which he gave to Fred and George. They walked over to the girls and sprinkled the powder on their heads and quickly walked away. It took a minute to take affect before the girls were back to normal. Roxanne took the Silencing charm off Lily and they walked back upstairs. But not until Ginny and Lily used their favorite Bat-Bogey Hex on them.

~OoOoOoOoO~

By the time the girls came down, Molly, _Molly_, and Lucy were putting breakfast on the table. Lily was dressed in a pale green shirt with the words 'Keep Calm and Save the World' in brown lettering, light blue short shorts, and green flats. Her dark red hair was braided down one side. Rose was in a white shirt with the words 'downloading…new emotion', black short shorts and converse. Her slightly bushy red hair was in a messy bun. Roxanne was in a pink shirt with the words 'Keep Calm and Listen to Your Heart', white short shorts, and converse. Her dark brown hair was pulled back by a white headband. Hermione was in a pale yellow sweater, jeans, and black flats. Her bushy brown hair was in a ponytail. Ginny was in a green camisole, a dark blue cardigan, jeans, and blue flats. Her red hair fell past her shoulders.

"Food looks good, Mum," Ginny commented.

"Thank you," Molly smiled at her. "_Molly_ and Lucy helped."

The boys were already stuffing their faces when the girls sat down. Rose looked at them, disgusted. "Can you eat any faster?"

Hugo stopped eating and looked up. "No," he said, before shoving a whole piece of toast in his mouth. Lily wrinkled her nose as she filled her plate.

"Rose, did you have to pack those shirts?" Lucy asked, glancing at the shirts Lily, Rose, and Roxanne were wearing.

Rose looked down at her shirt. "I told you I didn't pack for anyone. All I did was pack for myself. Is it a crime that I'm wearing my favorite shirt?"

"No, but I still don't get what you like about those people."

Lily gasped. "They're totally awesome. That's what."

Roxanne groaned. "We've been over this argument before. Can we not start again? Please?"

"Fine," Lily grumbled as Lucy nodded.

Breakfast was just about over when Sirius walked in with Arthur, talking about Harry's trial.

"Oh yeah," Dominique spoke up. "The trial is at 8 in Courtroom 10 now."

"What?" Arthur looked flustered. "Harry, we should go. We'll be late if we don't."

Harry quickly got up and followed Arthur out, leaving everyone nervous.

Dominique rolled her eyes. "He gets-"

"Dominique," Victoire spoke sharply.

"We shouldn't tell them. It might disrupt the time line more," Teddy said quietly.

She sighed. "All right, all right." All of a sudden she grinned. "Can I at least tell embarrassing stories about everyone?"

"Be my guest."

Needless to say, that morning was entertaining.

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! A very happy birthday to Neville ;) I'm making red and gold cupckakes just for him and Harry. ****Did any of you see the Olympics? JKR was there! And a hundred feet tall Voldy! Anywho, thanks for all the reviews, favoites, and alerts! They make my day!**

**Your average Gryffindor girl: Yeah, they're wearing Starkid shirts :) Lily's in an Apocalyptour shirt, Rose in a Starship, Roxanne in a MAMD.**

**Disclaimer: No Harry Potter ownership for me.**

* * *

"-and then instead of hitting Scorpius it hits James!" Dominique smirked as everyone howled with laughter and James scowled.

"That _hurt_."

Scorpius smirked. "So glad it hit you and not me."

"And it was a great distraction. I caught the Snitch from right under Jamie's hand," Al was smirking at James as well.

Rose gave a smirk identical to Dominique's. "Slytherin pride."

"WHY ARE ALL THE SLYTHERINS SMIRKING AT ME!"

"Because you helped them win the Quidditch Cup that year." Lucy said.

"But-"

"Don't even bother."

"And then there was this one time-"

"Harry!"

Heads swiveled to the doorway as Sirius said the name. Harry and Mr. Weasley were standing there; the former looking tired, but pleased.

"Well?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"Cleared of all charges," Harry smiled.

"I knew it!" Ron grinned.

"They were bound to clear you," said Hermione, looking relieved.

Fred, George, Ginny, James, _Fred_, Roxanne, and Louis were chanting, "_He got off, he got off, he got off..._" while doing some sort of war dance.

"Alright, alright, settle down," Mrs. Weasley said. "Eat up, Harry. You hardly ate any breakfast."

"_He got off, he got off, he got off…_"

"Quit saying that!" Mrs. Weasley chided. "Really, Harry, you must eat more than that."

Harry glared at the amount of food on his plate as Ron laughed at his expression.

"You know she's not gonna give up, right?" he asked looking amused.

"Yeah, I know," Harry said, picking up his fork.

"Did you see Dumbledore, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "He didn't look at me though. Wonder why."

"He probably has a good reason. Don't worry about it."

"_HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF-_"

"SHUT UP!"

~OoOoOoOoO~

They were in the middle of dinner when Victoire's phone rang again. She quickly answered and put it on speaker.

"Hey guys," it was Harry. "We started to work on the time turner. It shouldn't take much longer, I think."

"Great," Teddy said, looking relieved.

"Neville brought over this really weird plant that can help speed up the process a bit, Luna is helping Hermione set the time, and Lexi is helping out by telling us about the Muggle versions of time travel and making food."

"Making food?" Dominique looked amused.

"Yeah, she makes amazing chocolate chip cookies."

"She does," Al said, looking dreamy. "They're always so warm, with the chocolate still gooey. And she makes them in the coolest shapes. Not to mention the _taste_."

"Why, thank you, Al," said a woman's voice through the phone. "I pride myself on my ability to bake."

"Hey, Mrs. Dame." said Rose.

"Hello, Rose. And please, I've told you before, call me Lexi."

"I know, I know."

"Hello, Lexi. Did you know there are Wrackspurts flying around your head?" said another woman's voice.

"Hey, Mrs. Scamander!" Lily said cheerfully.

"Oh, hello, Lily. How is the past? Have you met any other time travelers?"

"Nope."

"Well that's too bad."

_Harry _cleared his throat. "We should probably go see how Hermione is doing. Bye guys."

"Bye," everyone chorused.

Victoire put her phone away as everyone else started to chatter about the time turner. Molly and Lucy started to pick up the dinner plates and she moved to help them, but before she could, there was a crash from the entrance hall.

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh yeah, two chapters in one day ;) I suppose it's because of Neville's birthday. Or the fact that last chapter was a bit shorter than usual. I think this one's a little short too.**

**I've added a few OCs. Hope you don't mind. But I _had_ to add Neville's kids (3 of the OCs). And what time is better than his birthday?**

**HufflepuffCub999: Thanks! I've fixed that now.**

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable isn't mine.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Harry __cleared his throat. "We should probably go see how Hermione is doing. Bye guys."_

_"Bye," everyone chorused. _

_Victoire put her phone away as everyone else started to chatter about the time turner. Molly and Lucy started to pick up the dinner plates and she moved to help them, but before she could, there was a crash from the entrance hall._

* * *

Everyone jumped up and pulled out their wands. They walked quietly to the doorway and pushed open the door. There was a pile of people, loudly trying to untangle themselves.

"-all your fault!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Mum's gonna _kill _me!"

"What did you do?"

"FILTH! SCUM! BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE! FREAKS! BLOOD TRA-"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID PORTRAIT!"

The future generation started to laugh as a red-headed girl, the only one to untangle herself, shot a spell at the painting of Mrs. Black. James, Lily and Hugo moved forward and helped the people on the floor up. Al, Rose, and Scorpius walked towards the red-head that shouted.

"Oh," Dominique looked slightly surprised. "It's only Lizzie and them."

"What are you guys doing here?" Lily questioned as she helped the last girl.

"We were looking at the time turner," another red haired girl said. "And then we heard Lizzie's mum shout something about cookies so we were about to leave when Lysander bumped into the table the time turner was on, causing it to fall off. Then there was this weird smoke thing and we ended up here."

"Anyone else find it odd that we ended up in the same place as they did?" asked the first red-head girl, gesturing to the first group of time-travelers.

"Maybe it was because our parents were trying to come back to this time?" Lucy's answer ended up as more of a question.

"Maybe," Rose mused.

"We should probably call Uncle Harry and tell him," Victoire said. She pulled out her phone and dialed. After a moment someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Uncle George?"

"What's up Victoire?"

"We have a small problem…"

As Victoire explained what happened, Al told Lizzie and the others how they got to Grimmauld Place.

"Alright, I'll tell Hermione. See you soon."

"Bye Uncle George."

Victoire looked up. "He's going to tell Aunt Hermione. They might have to get another time turner from the Unspeakables though; Uncle Harry only had two."

"Oops," Lysander smiled sheepishly.

"Well," Dominique clapped loudly. "More people means more embarrassing stories. Who wants to hear about the time Lorcan asked Lily out?"

"Um, we don't exactly know who they are…"

"Okay, well, introductions first. Then stories. Lorraine you go first. Just tell them your name, age, house, parents, and Quidditch position."

"Sure," Lorraine smiled. "I'm Lorraine Longbottom. 17-year-old Gryffindor and Chaser. My parents are Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot."  
Harry blinked. "Neville marries Hannah? Who would've thought…"

"I'm Frank Longbottom. 15, Seeker, and a Hufflepuff."

"Whoo! Go Hufflepuffs!" Tonks grinned at Frank.

"Alice Longbottom. I'm 14 and a Ravenclaw. I like to play Chaser for my team."

"He named his kids after his parents? That's nice."

"I'm Lorcan."

"I'm Lysander."

"We're 14-"

"-twins-"

"-Ravenclaws-"

"-and Beaters."

"Our parents are Rolf Scamander-"

"-and Luna Lovegood."

"Oh, you're the boy Lily was talking about," Sirius said.

"Luna gets married? That's great!" Ginny said, smiling.

"I'm Lizzie Dame, 16-year-old Slytherin. I'm a Chaser and a Muggleborn."

Ron looked surprised. "A Muggleborn in Slytherin?"

Lizzie shrugged. "Mudblood and proud."

Al frowned at that. "Liz, I told you not to say that."

"And I've told you that I don't care."

Hermione was smiling. "I should use that."

Teddy cleared his throat. "We should probably figure out where they'll sleep."

Mrs. Weasley blinked. "Oh! Well, let's see there should be enough space for Lizzie and Lorraine to squeeze in with Ginny and Alice can stay with the older girls. Frank can stay with Ron and Lorcan and Lysander with Fred and George. Does that sound alright to you?"

"Perfect," Lizzie said.

"Yeah, yeah, ready to hear how Lorcan asked Lily out? I wasn't there, but I heard it was _hilarious_." Dominique was smiling evilly. Lorcan gulped.

After that, they spent half the night trying to stop laughing.

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY POTTER! In honor of this maravelous day, I am putting up this chapter. Yaay...**

**Once again, I thank all of you lovely readers who review and favorite and such. It's great to know that my story isn't terrible. Don't forget to check out my poll!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Hey, Sirius?"

"What's up, James?" Sirius said, looking up from that morning's edition of the _Daily Prohpet_.

"I was wondering if we could go to Diagon Alley."

"Oh." Sirius bit his lip. "I think you'll have to ask Molly that, kiddo. It's not like I can leave to take you anyways."

"Why can't you just use a glamour charm? Or go as Snuffles?"

"People might recognize me as Snuffles and someone might detect the glamour charm."

"So? Dye your hair and transform so no one will be able to tell it's you."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. We'll ask Molly later, okay?"

"Sure thing, Sirius. Hey, wanna help me prank Rosie?"

"Why not?"

_20 minutes later:_

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

James cackled as he slid down the railing of the stairs. He jumped right before he could fall off and as soon as his feet hit the ground he started to run. He ran into the kitchen, said a quick 'hi' to Sirius who was just sitting down, and ducked under the table. Rose ran in as soon as his feet disappeared under the tablecloth.

"Where is he?" she demanded, clutching her wand tightly. "Where's James?"

It took all of Sirius' willpower not to laugh at Rose. Her now green hair was sticking up all over the place, her skin was a horribly bright pink, and she was sprouting neon purple spikes all over her arms and legs.

"Not sure," he said.

Rose narrowed her eyes. "You know," she accused. "You're covering for him."

Sirius' eyes widened in what he believed to be an innocent look. "Who, me? Why would I want any part in this?"

"You're a Marauder. You'd love a chance to pull a prank."

"True."

"So are you going to tell me where he is or am I gonna have to hex you first?"

"What do you think?"

Several minutes later, Sirius was hiding in his room.

"Hey, Rose."

She looked up from hexing James out from under the table. "Hey Scorp. How'd you know it was me?"

"I saw Sirius running away and recognized your handiwork?"

"Ah."

Rose turned back to James. "If you don't fix me this instant I will hex you to the ends of the earth."

James' eyes widened and he quickly handed her a small bottle. She drank the contents and waited. Soon she was turning back into her old self.

"C'mon Scorp, let's go find Al and Lizzie."

James breathed a sigh of relief and slumped into a chair. But right before Rose left she turned and shot a spell at James. He didn't notice.

"What did you do?" Scorpius asked once they were at the stairs.

"Glued him to his chair and made his tongue stick to the top of his mouth."

"Remind me to never get you angry."

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Hey Lizzie, if you're here, where's your brother? Wouldn't he have been with you?" Al asked curiously.

Al, Lizzie, Rose, and Scorpius were sitting in various places around the living room of Grimmauld Place.

"Oh, he was sick so he couldn't come help with the time turner," Lizzie replied.

"That sucks."

"Yup."

"So what have you been up to over the summer?" Rose asked.

"Went to America and stayed with a few relatives. In New York."

"Cool. Did you see any Wizarding sites?"

"No, because we were with my aunt and cousin almost the whole time."

"Oh. Did you see any cool Muggle sites?"

"We went to the Empire State Building. The view was pretty amazing. And the Statue of Liberty, which was pretty cool as well. After that it was just a bunch of random museums."

"Did you have fun?"

"I suppose. I missed you guys though."

"When we get out of Hogwarts, we should go to some foreign place for a week and see all the Wizarding and Muggle sites," Scorpius said.

"Whoa, Scorp just had a great idea. It's the apocalypse!"

"Shut up, Al."

"Hey guys, time for dinner," The four friends turned and saw Teddy standing in the doorway.

"Alright, we're coming."

They stood up and walked out with Teddy to the dining room.

"Mmph!" was the first they thing they heard when they walked into the room. Rose smirked when she saw that James was still stuck to the chair. Teddy looked amused.

"Ok, which of you did it and why?"

"I did," Rose said, still smirking. "He pranked me again."

"Where's his wand?"

"Mmph!"

Rose ignored James attempt to communicate. "No clue. He didn't have it with him when I yelled at him though. Maybe it's upstairs."

"Wel-"

Teddy was cut off by the arrival of the rest of the occupants of Grimmauld Place. They burst out laughing when they saw James.

Lily pulled out her wand and walked up to him. "This is for the other day," she hissed. She stood in front of him so no one else could see and waved her wand. When she moved out of the way everyone started to laugh even harder.

James face was covered in make-up. He had bright pink lipstick, way too long false lashes, rosy red cheeks, and plenty of bright blue eye shadow.

Lily quickly stole Victoire's cell phone and took a few pictures. Teddy smiled.

"Alright, let's fix him before Mrs. Weasley sees." He quickly muttered a few spells under his breath and soon James was back to normal. James glared at Rose. She smiled back sweetly.

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I just couldn't figure out what to write for some reason... Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! And for all you fanfictioners who read, but don't review: would it kill you to leave a review? Even if it's just a 'this sucks'. All criticism is welcome. I have also changed the first chapter a bit. Nothing too big though.**

**Disclaimer: Psh, I wish I owned Harry Potter. Do you know how cool that would be? -looks dreamy-**

* * *

"Hey, Grandma?"

"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Weasley replied looking at James.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley?"

"Oh," she bit her lip. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"Pleeeeeaase. We could glamour ourselves and say we're Weasley cousins."

"I still say it's a bad idea."

"Uncle Bill can take us! And I swear we'll behave."  
"Well…"

"Molly," Sirius cut in. "Why don't you let him?"

"See! Sirius agrees. He can come too!"

"I don't think so, sweetie."

"We just have to dye his hair the Muggle way and he can transform so no one will recognize him!"

"I suppose it would work…alright, you can go."

"YES!"

~OoOoOoOoO~

"HEY GUYS! WE'RE GOING TO DIAGON ALLEY TOMORROW!"

"James we're right next to you. You don't have to yell." Al said calmly.

"Oh, yeah, huh." James smiled sheepishly.

"So, who's going?" Dominique asked.

"Whoever wants to."

"I'm going." Rose said automatically. "I want to see what kind of books they have in the past."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I think I'll go too."

"Me too," Al stated.

"Don't forget me!" Lizzie said.

Molly and Lucy shared a look. "Us as well," they spoke in unison.

"I wanna go too," Dominique said. "See how different Knockturn Alley is."

Victoire glanced at her sharply. "We are _not_ going to Knockturn Alley. I'm going too, so I can supervise."

"Then I'll go as well," Teddy said.

Dominique pouted. "What's wrong with Knockturn Alley?"

"A lot. Anyone else going?"

In the end, it was decided that everyone from the future was going except for Lily, Hugo, Lorcan, Lysander, Alice, and Frank.

~OoOoOoOoO~

After everyone decided who was going, they all left to do their own thing. Lily and Alice went to their rooms to talk about something or other while Hugo, Lorcan, Lysander, and Frank played Exploding Snap in Hugo's room. Teddy wandered off to talk to his parents, James, Louis, _Fred, _and Roxanne talked to Fred and George about pranks, Dominique, Victoire, and Lorraine went upstairs to pick out an outfit for the next day, and Molly and Lucy went off to discuss their jobs. Al, Lizzie, Rose, and Scorpius stayed in the living room to talk.

"Aren't you worried though? About slipping up and telling someone that they die in the future?" Rose asked.

"Oh, I am. It's really weird seeing Uncle George with two ears and have him finish a sentence a dead man says. And watching Sirius mope around isn't that great either. I just want to shake him and yell: 'You're going to die in less than a year! Don't act so depressed!' You get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I know."

They sat quietly for a minute before Scorpius broke the silence.

"And what about Teddy's parents? Watching them act so happy only to know they die in two years? It must be hard for Teddy."

"Yeah, I feel really bad for him. To finally be able to meet them, only to have to leave in a couple days? That must be pretty harsh." Lizzie said.

"Yeah."

Suddenly the door opened. Wide-eyed, the occupants of the room slowly turned to find themselves facing a very pale Sirius Black.

**Please Review! And don't forget to check out the poll on my profile!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, fellow fanfictioners! I'm sorry if the chapter sucks, but I only got 3 hours of sleep. My body turned against me and got me up at 4 and I couldn't fall back asleep. So then I turn on my Kindle and the light totally killed my eyes. Siriusly. It took me like 3 minutes to finally look at the screen. I feel tired. But I'm sure you guys don't want to listen to me ramble so I'll get on with it. **

**It took me a few tries to get this chapter to at least resemble how I wanted it to be. I still don't think it's right though.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are totally awesome :)**

**Abbl2: I do the weird gasp choke thing too sometimes! I hate it when I do it too loudly and my mom asks if I'm coughing or sick...**

**LeanneDaseyLover: They didn't actually think that someone woul be eavesdropping since most everyone just left the room. And thank you!**

**dancer4813: Totally agree with you.**

**Your average Gryffindor Girl: Thank you!**

**Drafons-Twilight1992: Here ya go!**

**NatalieLovesCookies: Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to one J.K. Rowling, not me.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Aren't you worried though? About slipping up and telling someone that they die in the future?" Rose asked._

_"Oh, I am. It's really weird seeing Uncle George with two ears and have him finish a sentence a dead man says. And watching Sirius mope around isn't that great either. I just want to shake him and yell: 'You're going to die in less than a year! Don't act so depressed!' You get what I'm saying?"_

_"Yeah, I know."_

_They sat quietly for a minute before Scorpius broke the silence._

_"And what about Teddy's parents? Watching them act so happy only to know they die in two years? It must be hard for Teddy."_

_"Yeah, I feel really bad for him. To finally be able to meet them, only to have to leave in a couple days? That must be pretty harsh." Lizzie said._

_"Yeah."_

_Suddenly the door opened. Wide-eyed, the occupants of the room slowly turned to find themselves facing a very pale Sirius Black._

The four Slytherins exchanged panicked looks. How could they be so stupid? They were supposed to be making sure this didn't happen.

"I'm…dead?" Sirius asked, looking on the verge of a panic attack. "I die? In less than a year? No, no, no, I can't die! Harry-Harry needs me!"

Rose bit her lip, "Well…"

Sirius groaned. "I'm calling a meeting. In the dining room. Now."

Teddy chose that moment to come in. "Hey guys, sorry if I'm interrupting anything, I forg-" He stopped short when he saw the looks on the four friends faces. "What did you do?"

"We may have accidentally talked about, um, who died and stuff without putting up a silencing charm and Sirius may have accidentally overheard?"

Teddy sighed. "It was bound to happen eventually."

"Sirius called a meeting in the dining room," Lizzie said quietly.

"Well, then let's go."

~OoOoOoOoO~

It only took Sirius a couple minutes to get everyone in the dining room. Half the table was taken up by the past and the other half by the future. Everyone looked confused as to why there was a meeting (minus Sirius, Teddy, Al, Rose, Scorpius, and Lizzie) and was looking at Sirius expectantly.

"Explain what I just overheard," he said.

"Well, it's what you heard. What else is there to it?" Al said calmly.

"So it's true? I die. And so does Moony and Dora? And Fred?"

There were gasps. Mrs. Weasley looked to be on the verge of tears and the rest of the Weasleys didn't look far behind. Harry and Hermione were both a deathly pale. Remus and Tonks were both looking extremely upset.

Teddy sighed, "Yes. It's true."

Mrs. Weasley started to sob as she grabbed Fred in a bone-crushing hug and George was staring at the table in front of him with a dazed sort of look. Harry's eyes were welled in tears as he got up and went over to Sirius. Hermione had silent tears running down her face. Remus was holding Tonks as she cried as he thought about his son.

"Was there anyone else?" Bill had a hard look in his eyes as he asked the question. "Who else died?"

"Before we answer that you might wanna get Dumbledore and Snape," Teddy said, giving the next generation a look.

Bill got up to Floo them and came back a few minutes later with both men. Dumbledore's usual eye twinkle seemed to be diminished and Snape was scowling (as usual).

"I told them who died. Well, at least, who you've said has died. So can you tell us who else now?"

"Dumbledore," Al replied quietly.

There was dead silence as everyone processed what was just said.

"No," Harry whispered finally. "He can't-you can't-"

"Alas, Harry, I am not that young. I was bound to die sooner rather than later," Dumbledore said. "May I inquire when?"

"1997. June."

"Ah, very good, very good. Was there any else who died?"

"Mad-Eye," Dominique said.

"Hedwig," Lily piped up. "And Dobby the house-elf."

"H-Hedwig? Dobby?" Harry looked like he was about to break down.

"Snape," Scorpius said flatly.

"How?" Snape said, his face a mask of indifference.  
"Nagini. On Voldemort's orders."

"Anyone else?" Ginny asked. Victoire frowned and reached into her pocket.

"Colin Creevey," Alice said.

"Don't forget me!" chirped a voice. Everyone turned to see Victoire had her phone out.

"Harry we agreed that you wouldn't talk about your death," came older Ginny's voice through the phone.

"Well they asked who died didn't they?"

"You could have said Bellatrix!"

"But she was a Death Eater."

"Argh! I give up!"

"Harry, if you died, how are you still alive?" Sirius questioned.

"Oh, that's easy," Older Harry said cheerfully. "My mother's love saved me."

"Um, can someone explain that?" past Harry asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Dumbledore will in a few years anyway, why waste breath now?" was older Harry's response.

"That is so not fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"Touché."

"Anyways, I called to check-up. The Unspeakables are being stingy and refuse to give us a time turner, so it might be a couple more days. The bright side is that they have a more developed time turner we can use, if we can get our hands on it. It can go farther back than the one I had, so we won't need to make adjustments."

"That's good." Molly said.

"Yeah, so I-nevermind, gotta go! Lexi made brownies!"

The line was dead before anyone could say good-bye.

"Wha-? Hey! No fair!" Al pouted.

Lizzie laughed and patted his head, "Don't worry, I'll bake you something later okay?"

"Yay!"

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! -waves- I was going to put this up when I got back from San Francisco on Monday but decided to put it up now instead. Sorry if it's a bit short, I didn't want to do Diagon Alley yet. Also, do you want them to meet anyone while they're there? Like Fleur or Neville or Luna? Tell me in a review!**

**Your average Gryffindor Girl: Aaw Thanks! :)**

**Half-BloodInTheHungerGames: Thank you! I hope you find your brownies.**

**Dragons-Twilight1992: Chapter 13 is here!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own.**

* * *

"I wonder how different Diagon Alley is…"

"Well, how different do you think it'll be, James?"

"A lot different. Dad said that it was really bad after the war and they had to rebuild a lot of stuff."

"I know that."

"I know you know that."

"Then why did you have to tell me?"

"Because I felt like it."

"Whatever. But tomorrow if you aren't downstairs on time and I have to yell at you, I get to sick Crookshanks on you."

"Don't worry, Rose, I'll be there on time!"

~OoOoOoOoO~

"JAMES! WE HAVE TO GO!"

"I'M COMING! CHILL!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CHILL!"

"Chill?" Ron questioned, looking confused.

"It's a future thing," Teddy explained.

"Oh."

James rushed down the stairs, "I'm ready!"

"About time," Lorraine grumbled. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing…"

"Like I'm going to believe that."

"So, can we go now?" Al said.

"Right, but first: you all remember your names and cover stories?"

Everyone nodded. They had decided to be Weasley relatives (which they technically were). A few of them had to be given new names, otherwise it would be found odd that Victoire and Louis had French names or that _Fred_ was named after his supposed cousin. So now, Victoire was Victoria, Dominique was Daphne, _Fred_ was Frank, Louis was Luke, Molly was Mabel, James was Jake, and Albus was Allen.

Their cover stories were: Teddy Weasley was visiting with his wife, Victoria, and her brothers, Luke and Scorpius Raine, and Teddy's sister, Daphne. Frank Weasley and his twin sister Lorraine, who were on vacation in a nearby city, decided to visit with their younger sister, Rose. Mabel and Roxanne Weasley, who were on their way to stay with some friends in London went to see the Weasleys as well. Jake and Allen Peterson were also in the vicinity with their dog, Snuffles, and friends, Lucy and Lizzie Dame, and decided to drop by too.

Teddy had charmed _Fred's_ hair brown, and Roxanne, James, and Al's red and Victoire had charmed Rose, Al, and Molly's eyes brown. This was so no one would find it suspicious that they looked nothing like their "brothers" and "sisters". They left Lizzie the way she was and just decided to say that her parents had seen her perform accidental magic once and found out she lived in an orphanage. They adopted her, which was why their daughter, Lucy, had brown hair and eyes (a lucky one who escaped the bright red Weasley hair) while Lizzie had red hair and green eyes. Bill had dyed Snuffles a dark blond and trimmed his coat a bit. James complained about the name Snuffles until Dominique hexed him to make him shut up.

"Good. I'll Floo first," Bill said as he grabbed some Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. Al mumbled something and Rose and Scorpius laughed quietly.

In a few minutes, everyone was in the Leaky Cauldron. James muttered something and everyone (minus Bill) started snickering. Bill raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Tom, the barkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron, looked a little curious by all the Weasleys. "G'day Mr. Weasley. Who you got here?" was what he said when he saw Bill.

"Just some cousins and their friends. They were in the area and decided to drop by."

"Very well, have a nice day."

"Thanks Tom."

The large group moved toward the brick wall and Bill tapped the combination.

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! I swear I was going to put this up yesterday, but couldn't find the time to write. I was at a sleepover and my friends and I stayed up all night making Butterbeer and watching Harry Potter. Our Butterbeer sucked. Badly. When we put the foam in the drink and it just stayed in this clump and floated there. So we kinda failed. And my friend, Amanda, attempted to do her makeup like Joe Walker when he was Umbridge in AVPS. It was HILARIOUS watching her do it. Plus, when we saw The Dark Night Rises, all we could do was compare the actors to Starkids and Harry Potter actors (****I thought Com. Gordan looked like Remus, but it turns out it was Gary Oldman, who played Sirius). But you guys don't want to hear about that, so I'll just let you read now :)**

**Also, sorry if it sucks. My imagination seems to have gone on vacation for a while...**

**Your average Gryffindor Girl: Your wish is my comand :) and, yes, Evanna and Luna are completely worthy of being adored by people like us fanfictioners**

**NatalieLovesCookies: Thank you!**

**Dragons-Twilight98: Thanks!**

**District9and34: Unfortunately, I couldn't figure out a way for James to prank someone...which sucked.**

**Guest: Ta-da! -gestures to chapter-**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that came from the lovely universe created by JK Rowling.**

* * *

"Whoa…" James jaw dropped when they stepped into Diagon Alley. "It looks almost the same!"

Rose didn't look that suprised. "Well, you'd think that they'd make it look as much like the old one as possible."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Let's go," Bill ushered them along. "Where did you say you wanted to go first?"

Immediately, everyone said a different shop name. Then they glared at each other. And started arguing. After about five minutes, Dominique rolled her eyes. She gave a sharp, piercing whistle that shut up everyone.

"We are going to Quality Quidditch Supplies first. To get it out of the way because we all know that Jam-er, Jake is going to want to spend _hours _in there critizing everything in stock."

James pouted as everyone laughed.

As soon as they reached the Quidditch shop, everyone rushed to different parts of the store. Beaters went to look at the Beater bats, Seekers to the snitches, Chasers to the quaffles. Some went to look at brooms, others at broom servicing-kits. The air was filled with exclamations of surprise and complaints only after a couple minutes in the store. So they left a lot faster than the Quidditch lovers would have liked.

The large group wandered off to Flourish and Blotts. _Fred_ and James were joking around and pushing each other. _Fred_ accidentally pushed James a bit too hard and he tumbled into a blonde girl so they both fell.

"Sorry," James muttered as he got up and extended a hand. "My cousin just bumped me a bit too hard."

"It's all right," the girl answered in a dreamy voice.

James looked at her and, with a start, he realized it was Lorcan and Lysander's mother. Luna Lovegood.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, by the way," she added.

"Um, Jake Peterson. Nice to meet you." James replied.

"You don't look like a Jake," Luna stated. "More like a James. May I call you that from now on?"

James blinked. "Sure, I guess."

Luna smiled in that way of hers. "You don't look familiar. Did you just move?"

"No, I'm just visiting some relatives of mine. The Weasleys. Have you heard of them?"

"Oh, yes. Ginny Weasley is very nice. She doesn't laugh when I bring up Crumple-Horned Snorkacks like some of my other classmates do."

"Um, right, well, I better go find my cousins, so I'll see you later?"

"All right. Why don't we get some ice-cream? The parlor is Wrackspurt-free. Also, make sure you don't buy any mistletoe. Nargles are attracted to it."

"Sure thing, Luna. Bye!"

"Have a nice, Wrackspurt-free day!"

James hurried into Flourish and Blotts, where _Fred_ was waiting impatiently.

"What took you so long?"

"I just bumped into Mrs. Scamander," James said. "I think I told her we would all get some ice-cream with her."

"Great!" Louis said, appearing from out of nowhere. "I haven't had ice-cream in a while."

"Louis," Roxanne said as she walked over. "You had some yesterday."

"Exactly!"

Roxanne sighed. "Never mind then. Are we gonna look at prank books or not?"

"Coming, coming," James grumbled. He started forward but was blocked by a head of blond hair again.

"My daddy says we can get ice-cream in two and a half hours." Was all Luna said before running off.

James stared at the spot she was just standing in for a second before shaking his head and walking away.

~OoOoOoOoO~

When Scorpius and Dominique had finally managed to drag Rose, Molly, and Lucy out of the book store an hour later, they went to the Leaky Cauldron to eat lunch. The only exciting thing that happened then was when Lorraine saw her dad and yelped loud enough for him to look over. Neville had stared at them weirdly until James explained that she had a disorder that caused her to just screech at random times because she got rashes that lasted a few minutes, but itched a lot all over her body. Lorraine smacked him for that one and reassured Neville (who was looking _very_ creeped out) that he just looked like someone she knew. He accepted this and left, but only after giving them a long glance as he walked out of the building.

After they finished eating and James stopped complaining about Lorraine being an "abusive" girlfriend, everyone decided to spend the hour they had left before meeting Luna at Zonko's. When they arrived, James, Louis, _Fred_, and Roxanne immediately spread out to look for something amusing. And one hour later, they were kicked out because the four and Dominique were complaining too loudly about lame pranking materials.

So they walked Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and ended up 10 minutes late because Snuffles kept running away to chase random birds and a cat. Scorpius spotted Luna first and pointed her out. If she was surprised by the large group of people approaching her table, she didn't show it. She smiled brightly at them when they were all introduced. They pushed several tables together so they would all fit. When James asked where her father was, she said that he went to talk to a colleague about the Quibbler. After ordering their sundaes (Luna's was extremely colorful and had what seemed to be rainbow colored worms crawling throughout it), they chatted about all sorts of things. The weather, the Ministry, Nargles, soup, Firebolts, bunnies, the Rotfang conspiracy, and Muggle literature were a few topics that were covered. Everyone seemed particularly interested in her strange creatures, which was obviously her favorite topic. Soon, Luna's father was done talking to his colleague and she had to go. After promising to never mention meeting them to any Weasleys she saw (there excuse was that they didn't want to embarrass them), she left for the Leaky Cauldron to Floo home. Before she did though, she said one last thing.

"I promise not to tell anyone you're from the future."

And then she was gone.

Everyone gaped at where she was standing for a second before James cleared his throat. "That is one awesome girl."

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there fanfictioners. Sorry bout the wait, I went to Minnesota last weekend and school started yesterday so I was a little preoccupied with getting ready for that. And also, sorry if this chapter is terrible as well, I was watching Young Justice as I was writing it and kept looking at the tv more than the story. And then I just HAD to read a fanfic on it...**

**District 9 34: Thank you :)**

**Annabeth Everdeen: Luna is pretty amazing, isn't she?**

**Dragons-Twilight1992: New chapter! Yaay...**

**Your average Gryffindor Girl: Thanks!**

**Half-BloodInTheHungerGames: I agree. She's awesome.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or anyone else in JK's world. **

* * *

After their chat with Luna, it was decided to go home. Everyone was a little overwhelmed by Luna figuring out that they had time traveled. After taking up all five fireplaces at the Leaky Cauldron, they were back at Grimmauld Place. It took 15 minutes to get everyone through because James kept arguing with _Fred, _Louis, Roxanne and Dominique about how Luna knew about them and Snuffles was constantly running circles around their legs or disappearing to chase random people in the room.

Almost everyone was in the dining room (some were off guarding the you-know-what) and heads turned expectantly to the group when they walked in and sat down.

Victoire and James told the tale of what had occurred and almost everyone was a more than a bit surprised that Luna figured it out. Lorcan and Lysander just smiled like their mother and Ginny commented,

"Only Luna."

Which everyone thought summed it up pretty well.

Hermione finally asked what they had bought and Rose pulled out a bag and started to talk excitedly with her mother over the books she had bought. The future Marauders turned to Fred and George and started to confer with them about all the lame (in their opinion) products. Victoire, Molly, and Lucy volunteered to help Mrs. Weasley with dinner (again) as she just announced she was going to do so. Teddy sat there watching James and _Fred _suspiciously while Dominique looked around, shrugged, and went upstairs to sleep. The future people who had decided to stay at home were practically begging Lorraine, Al, and Scorpius to tell about what had happened and the past people were listening to them as well. Snuffles changed back into Sirius and started to tell Bill all about the fun he had chasing birds and people.

Half an hour later Mrs. Weasley declared dinner was ready and Molly, Lucy, and Victoire brought out the food. Dominique came down a minute later only to find that Ron, Sirius, James, Fred, and Hugo had already eaten most of it.

~OoOoOoOoO~

One hour later, all the food was gone, courtesy of the boys mentioned above. Everyone was talking and teasing each other and Sirius was telling a story about a prank he pulled on "Minnie" with some help from Remus (who had arrived half-way through dinner), complete with wild hand gestures when Victoire's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"HEY VIC!"

"Uncle George?"

"THAT'S ME!"

"Are you drunk, hyper or testing a new product?"

"ALL THREE, I THINK. WHY?"

"No reason. Can you give the phone to someone else please? Preferably someone who won't yell."

"OKAY! I CAN DO THAT!"

Victoire glanced up to find everyone staring at her phone. They looked at her, then the phone, and then George.

Then the burst out laughing.

Sirius was practically rolling on the floor and both Freds, James, Louis, Roxanne, and Dominique looked close to joining him. Everyone else was red in the face and clutching their sides as they laughed. Molly and Lucy had tears streaming down their face and Hugo kept hiccupping in between guffaws.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Aunt Audrey."

Everyone stopped laughing. Or at least tried. Someone would glance at George and start giggling causing someone else to giggle and so on. They covered their mouths to keep it from getting too out of hand. Not that it worked very well. So they ended up a muffled mass of giggles.

"Um, what's that noise in the background?"

"Oh, that's just everyone attempting to mask their giggles at because they heard Uncle George while he was drunk, hyper, and testing a new product. I think I'll just take you off speakerphone now. That might help a bit."

"Ok. But thank you for telling me he was testing a product. It explains the rainbows."

"What-I'm not even going to ask."

"That's a good idea."

"Yeah. So why did you guys call?"  
"The Unspeakables finally gave us a time turner."

"That's great!"

All heads snapped to Victoire.

"Hermione is going to try and figure out how to work it tomorrow so it might be-GEORGE QUIT POKING ME!- another day or two."

"Um, right. That's fine."

"You might want to prep everyone for the Obliviating and stuff."

"Got it. See you soon?"

"See you soon. Bye Vic."

"Bye Aunt Audrey."

Victoire hung up and everyone looked at her expectantly.

"She said that they finally got a time turner from the Unspeakables and Aunt Hermione is going to figure out how to use it tomorrow so it might be another couple days."

The people of past and future broke out into conversation.

"She also said," Victoire spoke up again. "That we should get ready for Obliviating you all." She gestured to the past people.

"Whoa, we have to forget?"

"Yes, Ronald, they already said that we would."

"Oh yeah."

"So you leave in a couple days?" Harry asked.

"That's right," Teddy replied.

"So we need to spend as much time as possible together," Tonks said.

"I suppose."

"Well, then why are we just standing here? FAMILY BONDING TIME EVERYONE!"

Teddy and Remus, who happened to be standing next to her, winced at the loud noise.

"What a marvelous idea, Tonks." Mrs. Weasley smiled at her. Tonks beamed back at her.

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys -waves- It looks like this story is going to end soon, but on the bright side this is probably my longest chapter ever. I stayed up 'til mindnight to finish it, but then my mom started to yell at me to go to sleep so I didn't have time to post it. Also, I felt that Teddy should be the only one with family bonding being written, because we all know what everyone else does (stories, stories, and more stories). Plus, Teddy deserves it.**

**Your average Gryffindor Girl: I hope you find it interesting enough!**

**Dragons-Twilight: Ta-da!**

**EverydayMagic17: You can't just not love Tonks. It's impossible.**

**District 9 34: Thank you so much!**

**Thanks for reviewing! You guys are awesome :)**

**Disclaimer: Psh. Like I'm good enough to be the writer of Harry Potter.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"So you leave in a couple days?" Harry asked._

_"That's right," Teddy replied._

_"So we need to spend as much time as possible together," Tonks said._

_"I suppose."_

_"Well, then why are we just standing here? FAMILY BONDING TIME EVERYONE!"_

_Teddy and Remus, who happened to be standing next to her, winced at the loud noise._

_"What a marvelous idea, Tonks." Mrs. Weasley smiled at her. Tonks beamed back at her._

There were automatic groans from the boys in the room. James, Louis, and _Fred_ looked like they were about to make a run for it until they saw the look Teddy was giving them.

"Think about it," he said. "This will be the last time you ever spend time with the Marauders or Uncle Fred."

"All right," they relented. They walked over to Fred, George and Sirius and asked them to tell a few more Marauder mishaps or twin tales.

Victoire grabbed Dominique and walked over to her dad and grandparents. Al, Lily, Rose and Hugo shrugged and walked over to the Golden Trio (plus Ginny). Molly and Lucy went to join Victoire and Dominique. Roxanne made a face and went to sit by her brother. Scorpius, Lorraine, Frank, Alice, Lorcan and Lysander just stood there awkwardly, inching closer to the door to escape.

Teddy stood with his parents, looking around the room to make sure no one had escaped. He saw Lorraine and the others at the door, ready to flee and chuckled. He sure was glad that he wasn't one of them. He turned to his parents and saw his mother beaming at him, obviously excited at the prospect of family bonding, and his father looking slightly amused.

"C'mon, don't just stand there," Tonks said. "Let's do something fun!"

"Like what?" Remus asked looking even more amused.

"Like…um…uh…hold on, I've got this…20 Questions!"

"20 Questions is fun?"  
"I figured it would be the best way to get to know our son."

They both turned to look at Teddy.

"What do you think?" Tonks asked, biting her lip.

"I think it's a great idea." he replied.

"Yay!"

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Okay, mum, last question. Make it count."

So far, Remus and Tonks had learned that Teddy's favorite color was turquoise (Tonks changed her bright, bubblegum pink hair to match his turquoise), he was clumsy like his mother, he had a few werewolf characteristics (like hearing and he was a little stronger than most), he did well in school like his father but played a few pranks, was prefect and Head Boy, he had been raised by both Harry and Andromeda, he loved chocolate, and a whole lot more.

Tonks glanced at Remus and could tell he was thinking the same thing as her. So she asked, "Do you ever wish that we would have raised you instead? That we weren't dead?"

Teddy stiffened slightly. "Of course I wish that you're alive. That you had been the ones to raise me. All the time."

Tonks sniffled.

"But Harry has been the only father figure I've had that I can remember. He told me when I finally figured out how to talk not to call him 'Dad'. He said that he didn't want to take your title," Teddy said, looking at Remus. "So I always called him Harry. He did say that my first word was 'dada' like most other children, but it was never directed it at him. Apparently, I always said that to my favorite stuffed wolf."

Teddy's eyes watered and when he looked at Remus, his eyes were filled with tears too. He was smiling gently at Teddy as he put his arm around a now crying Tonks.

"And now I really wish I could have been there for you," she sniffled. "I feel so stupid for dying-"

"It's not your fault," Teddy said sharply. "It's Bellatrix's. And Dolohov's." Teddy glanced at Remus, who's arm had tightened around Tonks.

"We really do wish we could have been there, Teddy," Remus said quietly. "I would have loved to see you grow into the man you are today. But," he sighed. "I'm afraid it doesn't look that way."

~OoOoOoOoO~

The next morning, after breakfast, when everyone was talking about what was going to happen, Ron asked Rose and Al a question.

"Why are you in Slytherin?"

"Ron," Hermione hissed.

"Ronald," Mrs. Weasley said, looking appalled.

"No, don't worry, we get it a lot." Al reassured.

"It was still rude," Hermione huffed.

"You or me?" Rose asked Al.

"I think it's your turn."

"Ok then," she turned towards the younger version of her father. "Al and I are in Slytherin because we are not Gryffindor enough."

"Huh?"

"You see, Al, Scorpius, and I could have been in Gryffindor, if it wasn't for the fact that everyone compared us to at least one of our parents."

"Still confused. And what do mean by Scorpius?"

"Scorpius was worthy of being a Gryffindor too, Dad. Let me explain."

She took a deep breath.

"When we were first years, and about to be sorted, we were discussing what house we wanted to be in. All three of us-"

"Three?"

"We decided to be rebellious and sit with Scorp."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Can I continue now?"

Ron nodded.

"Ok, so we were discussing houses and we all decided we wanted to be in Gryffindor, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw. Gryffindor for Al and I, so we wouldn't shame the family name, Slytherin because that's where we all wanted to be, and Ravenclaw because we thought it would be okay enough for us and Scorpius wouldn't really be betraying the family name because some relatives had been in Ravenclaw before as well."

"I'm following…"

"The first one up was Al and he was up there for a minute. He said the Sorting Hat said that he would do well in Ravenclaw, but it wasn't really his house and that he would have been in Gryffindor if it wasn't for the fact that it was his life's ambition to be different from his dad."

"What?"

"You see, all of us were compared to our parents," Al said. "Everyone said that I was just like my dad. And I was proud of that at first. But sometime when I was nine, it started to bother me. Everyone said I was practically a clone of my dad. I didn't want that. I wanted to be my own person. It became a kind of…obsession, I suppose. Which is why I'm in Slytherin. I'm smart enough, cunning enough, and ambitious enough for Slytherin."

"…whoa."

"Sorta the same with me, I suppose," Rose said. "Except with my mum. 'You look just like her!' 'I bet you're just as smart as your mum!'" She scoffed. "I didn't want to just like my mum. Just like Al though, I loved being compared to my mum when I was little. I grew out of it. Got really irritated by all the random people coming up to me and telling me that I'm my mum's clone. I started to hate it. So I became more Slytherin-like. And I was totally ecstatic when I got into Slytherin. Now, nobody could tell me that I was exactly like my mum. I was finally my own person."

"Oh…" Hermione looked a bit sad. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Rose waved her off. "Don't worry about it."

"I was like them too," Scorpius said quietly. "Except people expected me to be evil. A Death Eater wannabe. A bully. They said I was a copy of my father. I guess that because I looked like him, they expected me to act like him too. And most people still see him as the bully he was in school. Or as a Death Eater. So I became a bit resentful. But it wasn't much of a surprise when I got into to Slytherin. The surprise was that it took so long for the Hat to decide. Usually, it's as soon as it touches your head for Malfoys, right? Nope. I took a few minutes. It was debating Gryffindor at first. Then Ravenclaw. Then Slytherin. And he said that I belong in Slytherin because of my cleverness and ambition. Not because of my family."

Dominique gave a little 'Whoo!' and high-fived the Next Generation Golden Trio. "Slytherin for the win!"

"I think everyone was like that," Lily frowned. "We all wanted to be different. Something that would prove us as an individual, not a copy. But never as much as those three." She pointed to Al, Rose, and Scorpius. "They're crazy."

"Gee, thanks, Lil," Al said sarcastically.

"No problem."

"I get it," Ron said. "You wanted to prove yourself. You wanted to be your own person. Not just do things someone else has already accomplished. You want to be you. Not constantly be compared to."

The three nod.

"I know the feeling," Ron said, smiling slightly.

"And the best part is," Rose started.

"Was that we accomplished it," Scorpius finished.

"That was something," Fred said.

"Really inspirational," George continued.

"You guys should totally use it-"

"-as a graduation speech."

"We get that a lot," Al said.

"Right, so how exactly do you prep us for Obliviating?"

"Hmm? Oh! Right," Victoire smiled sheepishly. "I forgot. Teddy?"

"To Obliviate you, we are going to gather all of you up and force you to sleep. Then we Obliviate you and put fake memories of the last few days in your mind. After that, we just put you in bed and go home," Teddy explained.

"Seems simple," Sirius said.

"Not really. You have to have permission to Obliviate someone and putting fake memories in one's mind is a lot more complicated that one thinks."

"Right."

"So…any other questions before we leave?"

"Um, yeah, actually," Harry hesitated. "Why is Al named Albus Severus?"

"Oh that's easy," Lily said. "He's the only one with Grandma Lily's eyes."

"I still don't get it."

"All will be revealed in due time," Louis said in a mysterious voice.

Harry looked at him weirdly. "Riiight."

"Plus," James added. "You always say that Severus Snape was the bravest man you ever knew. No one really knows why 'cept for Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, but they know everything about you anyways."

"Okay then."

Victoire's phone rang. She quickly snatched it off the table, where it had been sitting, and answered, pressing the phone to her ear.

"'Hello?"

"Heya Vicky."

"Hi Aunt Angelina!"

"I was chosen to call and tell you that Hermione's already figured out how to work the time turner. She said it was rather like the one she used on her third year."

"That's awesome! Thank her for me, would ya?"

Angelina chuckled. "Of course."

"So, when are they coming to get us?"

"A couple hours. I think we're still arguing about the last person who gets to go. I know Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and George are confirmed, at least."

"Oh, that sounds…loud."

"Believe me, it is."

"Okay, well I should probably tell everyone what's going on before they attack me, so I'll see you later."

"Bye Vic."

Vicyoire quickly hung up and shoved her phone in her pocket. She looked up to see everyone staring at her.

"Well?" James asked impatiently.

"Aunt Hermione figured out how to use the time turner faster than they thought. Apparently, it's like the one she used in her third year."

"And?"

"They'll be here in a few hours to get us."

"Awesome!"

"Yeah, so we better go get Rosie's backpacks."

"I need to replace the clothes now," she complained. "It takes a lot longer than you think."

"All right guys," Lucy said. "I'll stay down here and help Grandma make lunch while you go find everything you 'misplaced' because I know that the boys are going to pretend to look for something while planting some futuristic prank item somewhere. Molly can pack for me anyways."

"I'll stay and help with the food too," Victoire volunteered. "Molly, can you pack my bags too?"

"Sure thing, Vic."

"Thank you."

"Hurry up, people," Rose said as she stood up. "We only have a couple hours. And if we leave one backpack behind I will make you disappear."

They were out of the room in seconds.

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey there fanfictioners. I'm sorry for not updating last weekend. I was watching Glee. I probably would have updated this morning, but I was waiting for LeakyCon registration to open. Anyone else going?**

**Also, this is the last chapter. Which is making me feel slightly depressed.**

**Bright side is that I might be starting a "Watching A Very Potter Musical" story. Which I think will be fun to write.**

**Anywho, I think I'll just let you read. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of The Time Turner Incident!**

**Your average Gryffindor Girl: Thank you! That means a lot.**

**Dragons-Twilight1992: Thank you!**

**District 9 34: Thanks! I hope it wasn't too sad.**

**RoseQuartz1: Thanks! And I suppose they are rebellious.**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting/alerting! It means loads to me. Especially those who read/review almost every chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

After lunch, everyone was sitting at the table in the dining room while waiting for Victoire and Mrs. Weasley to finish putting the dishes away. Sirius was telling everyone about the time the Marauders painted the Slytherin common room pink as well as all of its occupants when there was a loud crash from the hallway.

"Ow!"

"Hermione, I'd appreciate it if you got off of me."

"Watch the ear! The ear!"

"Oh look, a Nargle."

"HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOU-"

"I can't believe I forgot about the stupid portrait…"

The next generation grinned and rushed out of the kitchen. The others followed, just in time to see a man wave his wand and close the curtains over the painting.

"Hey kids," the man said as he turned around.

"I'm not a kid," James complained, but he was grinning anyways.

"Daddy!" Lily squealed as she rushed towards the man, who everyone (minus the future people) realized was Harry.

"Lils!"

The two hugged and everyone else from the future surged forward, hugging everyone in sight.

"So," _Harry_ said. "What's happened?"

~OoOoOoOoO~

Half an hour later, the adults had learned what had occurred at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place that week and had properly scolded their children. They were now sitting squished in the living room.

"So," Sirius started. "You guys are the future Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, George, and Luna?"

"That's right," _George _said.

"Okay then."

"What happened to your ear?" Fred blurted.

"My ear? Oh, Snape cut it off on accident."

"WHAT!?"

"It's no big deal. He was aiming for a Death Eater but hit me instead."

"But Snape's a Death Eater." Sirius said pointedly.

"And?"

"Why would he try to hit a Death Eater if he is one?"  
"He's a spy for the Order. Not a Death Eater." _Harry_ said firmly.

"Riiiight."

"Believe what you want, Sirius. But keep in mind that we are from the future. We know things you don't."

"Yeah, well, he's still Snape."

_Harr_y smiled oddly.

"Well, I think we should hurry up before everyone kills us for taking so long," _Ginny_ said. "You know how Fleur and Audrey are."

"Yes, I suppose the children will want to get back. They've been gone long enough," _Hermione_ smiled. "Time to say your goodbyes."

"Oh…" Al frowned. "I forgot about that part."

"We have to go soon," _Ron_ said.

"Or the Wrackspurts will take over," Luna said. Lorcan and Lysander nodded in agreement.

"All right," Rose sighed. She turned and started hugging everyone, whispering something in each of their ears. The others in the next generation followed suit.

"Hey," Tonks said softly. "Don't cry."

Teddy shook his head. "I can't help it. I _finally_ get to meet you only to have to leave again. You won't even remember me!"

"We'll see you again in a few years," Remus said.

"Only for a few months."

"But we will still see you. Don't cry Teddy. Please."

Teddy wiped his eyes. "I'll miss you."

"And we'll miss you."

The three hugged and, in the corner, _Harry_ smiled.

"Can I talk to you?"

_Harry _jumped and spun around to face Sirius.

"Sure thing."

The two walked a bit away from the crowd of hugging people.

"What's this about?"

"You'll feel guilty."

"Very."

"And there's nothing we can do?"

"I learn to get over it after the war. It took a while, but I got over it. I'll be fine."

"You're already feeling guilty though. Because of Cedric."

"I get over that too. Eventually."

"If you say so."

"Is that all?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Dying on you like that."

"It hasn't happened yet."

"But it will."

"I know." _Harry _sighed. "I wish there was something I could do. But there isn't. Believe me, I checked."

Sirius smiled. "You know what, kid? I like the way you turned out. And I'm pretty sure your parents do too."

_Harry_ smiled back. "Thanks, Sirius."

"For what?"

"Everything."

~OoOoOoOoO~

"Are we done with the crying stuff?"

"Ron!"

"What? I'm just asking."

"Don't mind him," _Hermione_ said. "I think it's time for everyone to be Obliviated."

She pulled out her wand and conjured up several mattresses.

"In front of the mattresses please. You ready Harry?" _Ron _looked at his friend.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Okay, everyone. Straight line. Eyes closed."

"This won't hurt right?"

"Of course not, Sirius."

"It could have though," _George_ said. "If Hermione hadn't conjured those mattresses."

"Now, is everyone ready? Good."

_Harry_ took a deep breath.

"Obliviate."

Immediately, the people of the past's eyes rolled into the back of their heads and they collapsed onto the mattresses. The people of the future moved forward and started to take people up the stairs. Rose was checking that everyone had their backpacks and inspecting them, making sure that no one forgot anything or took anything. Lorraine, Frank and Alice and gone upstairs to search the rooms (more specifically Fred and George's) to make sure no one 'accidentally' left something behind. Soon enough it was time to leave.

"C'mon guys," _Harry_ said gently. "The future awaits."

_Hermione_ pulled out the time turner. "You guys ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then here we go." She spun the time turner, and in a flurry of sand, they were back home, at the Burrow.

The kids were automatically attacked by hugs from their relatives. The mothers were smothering their children and the fathers were sitting by looking amused. And soon, everything was back to normal. Though something was bothering James, like he had forgotten something. It wasn't until the next morning that he remembered.

"We forgot to Obliviate Luna!"

**Please Review!**


End file.
